One on One ENG
by Calico Neko
Summary: Kise, let's play 'one on one'. / Eh? What if Kurokocchi sees us? / No problem, we can invite him. - WARNING: yaoi, cussing. PAIRING: AoKiAo, slight AoKuroKi


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Oneshot. Typo(s). Dirty language. AoKi/KiAo, slight AoKuroKi. Un-betaed**

* * *

**.**

**One On One**

**By NekoTama-1110**

**.**

Saturday, one day of a week which is always be waiting by everyone. But not with this Saturday, because there is rain, making everyone has to cancel their plans.

But not with the situation at Kise's house. There're laughing and screaming between the two boys, Aomine and Kise, who're playing a game. Well, actually, Kuroko is in there too, but he isn't a gamer type, he prefer to read his thick novel.

Why are those two at Kise's house? Because they had plan that this Saturday they would play a street ball together. Unfortunately, the weather doesn't support their plan, so they come to Kise's.

"HAHAHA, your character is so lame, Aominecchi," Kise laughs quiet loud, makes him cough. "Ah.. my throat... I'll go grab water. Kurokocchi, you need something?" Kuroko replies by shaking his head. Kise stands and walks to the kitchen, and don't know why, but Aomine is following behind him.

**.**

**KITCHEN**

"Oy, Kise.."

"cough... cough..cough... Aominecchi! Don't you see I'm still drinking! Don't surprise me like that-ssu!" Kise gets angry.

Aomine doesn't answer. He is just grinning and in one move giving a slight kiss on Kise's lips.

"Wha—what are you doing, Aominecchi?! What if Kurokocchi sees us?" Kise says in whisper. His face becomes red.

"Let's play 'one on one,'" Aomine challenges him.

"It's rained, Ahommmphh," another kiss.

"'One on one' on the bed, silly.." Aomine whispers seductively.

Kise gets another kiss, but that's 'wilder' than the first one. Aomine is using his tongue, 'exploring' Kise's cavern, licking his teeth, exchanging their saliva. His hands are squeezing Kise's ass.

"Hah... hah.. hah.." both sigh, fill their lungs with oxygen.

"Aominecchi, I get hard!" Kise says, "Let's go to bed." Kise holds Aomine's arm and drags him to his room.

**.**

**KISE'S ROOM**

On top of the bed, without clothes, the smell of sweat and pre-cum are spreading in the air.

Aomine lies down on the bed while Kise on top of him. Creaking sound from the bed when Kise's rubbing his member with Aomine's. The movements are become slower and slower.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Kise sighs. "Aominecchi, I'm tired! Let's change position!" Kise says, still rubbing their member to reach the '7th heaven'.

"Hah~? You dragged me here, Kise. So do it properly!" Aomine says while pinching Kise's nipple.

Kise continues his moves, until he feels like he will cum in the near time. "Aomi..ah.. I..AHH!" Kise screams. His member is squeezing by Aomine.

"Who said you can cum first, huh?"

"Let go, Aominecchi!"

"No... we cum together" Aomine commands.

Kise is moving again, with Aomine's hand is still squeezing his member, until... "Let's cum together, Ryouta.." Aomine releases Kise's member.

They're 'coming' together. Kise cries hard when he receives his first orgasm. And Aomine, he just smiles proudly because he can make Kise cum.

"Aominecchi! That's a foul! You said my name!"

"Hahaha, I don't know that you're the type who will cum if name's being called." Aomine slowly removes Kise's body from his and takes a sit. "Kise, let's go to the next round."

"Wait, Aominecchi. I'm still tired," Kise lies down, panting heavily.

"I say now!" Without a notice, Aomine is spreading Kise's bottom-cheeks and inserting his middle finger slowly into Kise's hole.

"AHH! What are you doing, Aominecchi! That hurt!" Kise takes a sit angrily.

"Hah? Of course I'm preparing you, idiot." Aomine moves his finger which inside Kise's hole.

"AAHH!" Kise kicks Aomine so hard, making him fall from the bed.

"That hurt..! Why were you kicked me, Kise?!"

"That's your fault, Ahominecchi! Who said mine will be used!"

"Tsk! So who will be the 'top', hah?"

Silence. Both of them are thinking about a fair way to determine who will be the 'top', until Kise gives a solution, "How about with a _jan ken_?"

"Oh... nice idea, Kise!" Aomine shouts happily.

And they both shout, "Jan Ken..."

**O**

**N**

**E**

**O**

**N**

**O**

**N**

**E**

"AHH! THAT HURT, AOMINECCHI!" Kise screams in pain.

"_Urusai!_ And stop cussing me, Kise!" Aomine says while moving his member outside and inside of Kise's hole.

"SLOW DOWN! THAT HURT!"

"Stop screaming!" Aomine's movements become faster and deeper, trying to find Kise's 'sweet spot".

"AHH! DON"T SPREAD MY LEG THAT WIDE!" another screams, until... "NYAAHH!" Kise's 'sweet spot' has been found. "Aominecchi, not there! Not there! That feels weird!"

"Hahaha" Aomine laughs proudly. His movements become faster.

"Hah... ah.. ah.. Aomine.. ah cchi. Not so deep.."

"Don't understand what you said, Kise~, ahh..." Aomine sighs. "I cum.."

"No, don't cum inside!"

"AHH!" They cum together; Kise is on Aomine's chest and Aomine is inside Kise's.

Aomine pulls out his member slowly. When he wants to lie down besides Kise, he gets another kick from Kise.

"AHOMINECCHI! I SAID DON'T CUM INSIDE!" Kise is so angry right now.

"DON'T BLAME ME, KISE! THAT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR SQUEEZING MINE LIKE THAT!" Aomine shouts.

Aomine has been thinking that Kise will shout again, but seeing Kise's face, he looks pale, like a ghost is appearing before him.

"Oy Kise, what happened with you?"

"That's... Kurokocchi"

Aomine surprises. It's Kuroko, standing infront of Kise's room. Aomine can't move. He's in worst situation right now. What if Kuroko kicks him too. Besides, Kise and Aomine were just leaving Kuroko with his book, almost forgetting about him, alone in the living room. Of course he will search for them.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. I'm searching for you. I heard Kise-kun screams, and the door wasn't locked," Kuroko says. "Besides, what were you doing? And why are you naked?" Kuroko asks.

"Eh?" Aomine and Kise asks confusedly.

"Tetsu? You really didn't know about what we were doing?"

"No," Kuroko says. "Was that some kind of wrestling?"

"Ku-Kurokocchi, that's a – that's a..." Kise confuses about the best way to explain, not to mention Kuroko is the youngest of them three.

"We have an 'one on one', Tetsu."

"Aominecchi! What are..."

"One on one?" Kuroko asks. "Why are you not inviting me?"

"NOOOO!" Kise shouts, going down from his bed and hugging Kuroko tightly. "Kurokocchi, don't hear what Aominecchi says! He's a pervert!"

"Look who's the pervert, Kise. You're naked and you dare to hug him" Aomine chuckles. "Tetsu, we can't play 'one on one' by 3 people. We have to play 3P."

"Aominecchi! How dare you.."

"Shut up, Kise! I know you want to try it too, right?"

"But-but it's the first time for Kurokocchi..."

"And that 'one on one' was our first too, Baka Kise!"

"Aomine-kun, I don't understand. What's a 3P?"

"Don't worry, Tetsu. Kise and I will instruct you. Now get undress, Tetsu."

Aomine licks his lips. He can't wait for their first time doing a 3P, or in other word a threesome. And this time, he doesn't forget to lock the door.

Kuroko who has taken off his t-shirt, come near to Aomine. He looks scared. "Aomine-kun, does a 3P safe?"

"Hah, what do you mean, Tetsu?"

"Kise-kun's 'stand up'."

Aomine looks at Kise. "Kise! How can you get hard just by seeing Tetsu's chest? _Hentai_!" Aomine hugs Kuroko protectively.

"_Hidoi_-ssu!"

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**Omake: Outside Kise's room**

"Nee-chan, can you see them? Are they really doing a threesome?"

"Sshh... Be quiet! I'm still recording."

"I want to see them too, Nee-chan."

"Just be patient, okay?"

Who are those two? They're Kise's sisters, recording the 'threesome time'.

Who's the most 'bottom' of them three? I guess you have known the answer, right?


End file.
